1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for electronic control of an actuator, and more particularly to the electronic control of an actuator of transmission dog clutches.
2. Discussion of Background
Numerous transmission control devices are known which, with forks mounted on a sliding strip, make it possible to drive the corresponding dog clutch. Other devices rely on electromagnetic or electrohydraulic assemblies. All these assemblies are bulky and increase the number of electrical connections, and the number of control cylinders.